warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
KitCare/Playground
Play with your SweetKits here! Everyone with a SweetKit, play for free. Making a SweetKit is free, too! :D :D :D RPG Center Breezekit's eyes were sad and lonely, as he sulked alone under a shady tree, staring at the oak playground that his deceased mother, the first SweetLeader, had built, for all the SweetKits. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:03, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pianokit's ear's pricked as he listened to the recently-fallen rain drip from the tree he was sitting under, eyes focused to find a melody in the drops, to entertain himself by making songs. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 00:13, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Breezekit has speech problems) Breezekit saw Pianokit and waddled over. "H-hi. I-I'm B-breez-zek-kit." he struggled to mew. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pianokit glanced over, eyes curious. "I am Pianokit." Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 00:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "D-do y-y-you w-wan-na p-play-y?" Breezekit asked, straining at each word. He then started coughing harshly. He hasn't had water for hours. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:21, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pianokit's eyes softly narrowed, and he stood, black tail flourishing out behind him and a small cough passing his lips. "I would suggest getting something to drink first." he said simply. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 00:24, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Breezekit nodded. "I-I kn-know-w a p-plac-ce wh-wher-re we c-could get w-water-r mayb-be." Breezekit meowed hoarsely, flicking his tail towards a small path. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:26, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pianokit nodded. "Lead the way." Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 00:33, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stardustkitkit ran up behind Pianokit and Breezekit. "Hello. I am Stardustkit." Stardustkit purred, her mottled, ashy gray fur waving in the slight breeze. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 01:54, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Midnightkit approached the three. "Hello. My name is Midnightkit. It's a pleasure to meet you," he greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:46, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Love your sig, Phoenix :3) Pianokit nodded in greeting. "I am Pianokit." Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 14:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Thanks :)) Midnightkit bowed his head in greeting. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 14:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (sebby :3) Pianokit sat down softly, his long black tail wrapping around his paws. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 14:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stardustkit smiled, her eyes wide. "Who wants to play?" Stardustkit squealed happily. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 19:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pianokit nodded. "I will." he said. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 20:32, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cielkit walked up to Midnightkit. "Oh, good morning, Cielkit," Midnightkit greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 20:33, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pianokit nodded in greeting. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 20:35, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cielkit meowed a greeting in turn. "Midnightkit, I'm bored," he meowed to the black tom. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 20:53, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mirrorkit walked over to the kits. "I'm Mirrorkit," she introduced, "and who are you?" Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 20:55, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Midnightkit, and this is my friend Cielkit," Midnightkit greeted, bowing his head in greeting. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 20:57, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Stardustkit!" Stardustkit purred. "Okay lets play....Hm....what do you want to play?" Stardustkit asked the other kits. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 21:03, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Pianokit, and do you have any ideas, Stardustkit?" Pianokit said. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 21:21, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stompkit padded over to the other kits. "Can I play, to?" -- Hokage Wild 21:34, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sure! Now we just have to figure out a game to play!" Stardustkit mewed. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 22:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We could play some moss-ball or tag." Stompkit suggested. -- Hokage Wild 22:55, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No...." Stardustkit sighed. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 23:20, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stompkit continued to think. "Hide and seek?" -- Hokage Wild 23:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay!" Stardustkit mewed. "Pianokit's it!" Stardustkit sqealed and hid behind a rock. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 23:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stompkit dashed over to the playground and laid down flat on the slide. -- Hokage Wild 23:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stardustkit closed her pretty eyes and breathed very softly and silently. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 23:32, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pianokit closed his eyes and sniffed the air, scenting Stardustkit's scent trail. Following it, he appeared behind the rock silently, and smiled. "Found you." he said. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 23:34, July 29, 2011 (UTC)